demensionality
by SHARPIE addict
Summary: a new girl enters into a bording school for dimensions placed on hers. problem? she has a boy for a roomate! not just that, but she has to deal with multiple characters from places she's never imagined existed!crappy summary, please read anyway.


My life has officially ended.

I pulled my head out of my pillow. For a tomboy, I sure wasn't doing too well in the aspect of acting like a tomboy. I was in a white dress that came up to my ankles, and my cropped hair was somehow coaxed into an actual hairdo. I had make-up plastered on my face in a fake attempt at my pale skin to be tan. "It's so much healthier!" as my mom had said. Well, I liked my pale skin, and my shorts.

The reason I'm lying on my bed crying the mask I'm wearing off is because I just found out I was going to an inter-dimensional school, grades 1-12. My uncle had insisted on it, saying it was best, since Izzy and Katie, my cousins, were going to assassin academy to hone their skills and make some major mula when they grew up. And I was the nerd who would be writing about them. Yay me, and all that crap. Well, anyway, to top all this off, my roomie was a GUY. Yes boarding school. Yes, with a guy. Apparently, gender doesn't matter at a school with over 200 sexes and species listed. I guess it was too much to compile and appropriately separate. I was just happy they had stalls to change in for gym.

All my hope for the next few years wasn't completely bashed, though. Kisshu, my wonderful Cyniclon like-a-brother-to-me friend, was going there. And Pai and taruto. Sad news was, I had to deal with other people and some other things, such as the naruto cast. Don't get me wrong, I love the show, but preps annoy me, pricks can go to hell, and I only hang around hyper people when I'm sleep- deprived, and therefore hyper myself. The only people I could see me hanging with this year were my friends that were going; Gaara (yes, he's a friend, don't ask how it happened, it did), shikamaru, Temari, Kisshu, taruto, Alice, jasper, Edward, Jake, and Bella (the last few I know through a friend and we just clicked.)

So, all in all, my chances of rooming with a guy, given my luck, were about ninety-percent. This just happened to be my dorm that I was in right now, and I was certain I was fucked over to the enth degree when the door knob turned. A gangly boy with black hair and neon green eyes opened the door. "Fuck." He spat. I glared. "Ditto, tard." I rolled my eyes, using naruto's new word for my own benefit. "Tard? Damn, I just had to get stuck with the whore with no vocabulary." I snarled. "Who're you calling a whore, bitch?" he grimaced at me. "Who're you callin' a bitch, slut?" I smirked. "M' bad, you can't be a bitch, that's an insult to female dogs all over the world and in every dimension." He growled. I hissed. "What the fuck? Did you just hiss at me?" I smirked. "Maybe I did narutard." He gave me a look. I rolled my eyes. "Well, he did invent the word….. or at lest coined it off someone." He shook his head and plopped on the other bed. He glared at the ceiling dejectedly and muttered what I was sure were profanities under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know; it's hard to deal with a girl. Maybe you should find another person to switch with?" I suggested, grinning hopefully. "Yeah right, princess. Like everything's gonna work out all fine and dandy because you said so." I glared. "Princess? What the fuck, man? Like I always get what I want. I wouldn't be in this fucking dress if it weren't for my mom, my cousins, my aunt, and my sister. Let alone the mask of make-up I'm wearing." He turned and looked at me. "Is your family too stupid to find the dress and put it on you?" he said snidely. "Whatever, dumbass. It takes my cousins to hold me down, my mom to organize, and my aunt and sister to force it over my body in a way that it won't break. Don't get me started on make-up." I slouched on my bed, picking my self up from my self-despair.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to change." I walked into the bathroom with my new change of clothes in hand. Wiping off the make-up took forever, as did undoing the dress's corset lace back. But eventually I came out with bandana on my head like a headband, black shorts and a white tee on, and sandals clinging to my feet comfortably.

"You look a lot different." I turned my head to see the guy looking at me weirdly. "Uh, duh. Tomboy, in case you couldn't tell from the profanities spilling out of my mouth and the reference to make-up as a mask." I stopped and looked closely at him. Weren't his eyes neon green before? They were now a bright silver that shimmered when the sun hit it. I blinked my own silvery eyes, a mirror image of the ones I was looking into. "Da fuck? Weren't your eyes-"he cut me off, "neon green? There's something you should know about him, sweetheart. Him and me are in the same body, got that? Good." He acknowledged my nod and continued. "I have silver eyes, he has neon green eyes. That clear?" I nodded again, looking at him in slight interest. "Don't go mixing us up. I'm Venom. He's Ronin. Get us straight." I nodded again. "Can I ask a favor, though?" I queried. He looked at me and laughed. It wasn't out of humor, though, so it must just be that he was surprised. "Sure, sweetheart. What?" I looked at his eyes. "Actually, two favors. Before you get all pissy if I get you two mixed up, make sure I was given a good shot to look at your eyes, kay? My cousin's eyes change drastically with her mood, so I should be good at picking up on whose who and when. Second, there's nothing 'sweet' about me. The name's Poison."

He smirked at me in a way eerily similar to Kisshu and nodded. "Poison, huh? Bet you're just the apple of your father's eye." He laughed. I smiled ironically. "Actually, it's referring to my ancestry. But the name helps when you need to be alone." Venom's smirk grew more pronounced. "Looks like I'll be seeing you around, _Poison." _

He clutched his head then and fell onto the bed. I poked him when he had stopped moving, purely out of curiosity. "What the fuck?" neon green. So it was Ronin. I smirked. "Just making sure you weren't dead. I could get blamed for that." He growled and flipped on his back, forcing me to move my head, which was in close proximity to his flinging arm, or get slapped. He slowly sat up.

"Well, looks like you know a lot about me and I don't know squat about you." He looked up at me with a hard glare. I shrugged. "Hey, don't blame me. I was just a not-so-innocent bystander… at the time." He looked up at me and we shared a smirk. "Looks like the start of a not-so-beautiful friendship." He said. We both started laughing.


End file.
